Turbomachines such as jet engines regularly have moving blades having an inner shroud for delimiting an annular space or a main flow channel through which a main flow flows. The inner shroud is situated between a blade shaft and a blade and conventionally has no contours. The blade extends away from the inner shroud and always has a rounded transition area to the inner shroud. The shrouds of the moving and stationary blades may also be provided with contours in the form of elevations and recesses for flow influencing purposes. As shown in patent applications WO 2010/068391 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,445 and WO 2011/022111 A2, for example, the contours may extend to the shroud of the particular adjacent blade.